Under Emerald Depths
by RANguilty13
Summary: His fascination came from the feeling of not belonging. Underwater, he was given everything. So why was it he sought the items from the human land? / Loneliness wasn't a sentiment he would allow himself; instead he delved into his mind's works and kept others at bay with sarcasm. After all, there was nothing he couldn't buy, if there was, he would invent it. Tony/Loki mermaid AU


**A/N: Hey there. This is a FrostIron birthday present for a dear friend of mine on tumblr, but I thought I would share it with everyone. This takes place in an Alternate Universe where Loki is, for some reason, a merman. It's not set in any particular time, and so Tony's inventions might seem out of place, but please go along with it.**

**This was meant to be a one-shot. Still trying to figure out what happened…**

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged; I would love to read your opinion as I continue this.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I obviously own nothing of the Marvel Universe, including, but not limited to, the characters depicted in this work. You could easily tell if I did.**

* * *

There he was again, sitting on that same moss covered boulder, a little behind all of the other hard and imposing stoned structures the sea craftily hid below its calming hues of indigo and jade, as he usually was when he had the opportunity and good fortune to escape both his pesky brother and the watchful eye of their father. He liked it best like this; quiet instead of rowdy, the wind gently tangling his raven tresses, and gushing over his dripping chest of lean, bare muscle and dimples, his emerald scales glistening in the faint rays of the sunrise. But what he enjoyed most was that feeling of excitement and just a tinge of dread, of lying in wait for what was going to happen.

What he was going to make happen.

The vessel had crossed the horizon line already, and it would not take long before it was within earing distance. The crew, sick of the sea, of the stench and filth, yearning for the land, and the warmth, and the food, and the women; the easiest of preys. He knew this was one of his favourite catches, filled with untold marvels of the stinking and decrepit human world, the tools and items they used; some, if not most, that he couldn't even wonder over what they could have been for. And it was that curiosity that drove him to those deadly spikes on those days he knew it would come, because he had learned over time and observance when they would come.

A sly smile crept to his thin lips as he breathed in the salt of the air and put his voice to use. Others from his kingdom had beautiful voices as well; male or female, they were a talented species. But he had a gift in his vocals, one that made it impossible for even the strongest, most satisfied human, to resist. And he liked that. He felt empowered. No one else in Asgard or all of the seven seas could sing like he could, so mellow, so cunning, so fatal.

And that ship wasn't going anywhere but where he willed it to. The seamen, at the first note of his melody, were all rapt and bound, hastily sailing towards that promise behind his soft tune.

Too bad it was nothing but a lie.

* * *

The sun barely waited for the curtains to be pulled apart to come dashing in, landing right on his face. The most obvious, instinctive motion was to pull the blankets over his head so he wouldn't have to wake up due to the clarity. But when his subconscious mind registered that fact and ordered the action, they were well beyond his reach. He opened one lazy, sleepy hazel eye to take in what was happening around him and noticed the older gentleman, in his impeccable uniform, folding the covers back.

"Now that's just not nice." the man said to his butler with irritation in his voice, though it barely leaked through the small smile that pushed at the corners of his mouth.

"I apologise, sir. But Ms Potts insisted I woke you." the silver haired older man replied, straightening himself. He wasn't usually this serious. That couldn't be good.

He sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his dishevelled brown hair. "And what does my loveliest secretary have to say to me at this ungodly hour?"

"It is indeed an ungodly hour, sir; to be in bed." He took his pocket watch out momentarily to check the time. "It is past midday already."

"Don't get cute with me, Jarvis. Doesn't suit you." at least he was back to his deceived sarcasm again.

"In that, I believe we concur." Jarvis turned to the table to serve some coffee before he left. "Shall I let Ms Potts in?"

"Please." Tony sighed again, getting up from his bed and making his way to the cup of welcoming scents that would get his mind up to speed. Eventually. He was still pretty dazed, and all he could think was why would she have the need to rip him from his bed at such an early time when she knew he had been up all night with a party to entertain?

_The answer will come soon enough, and you're probably not gonna like it, _he pondered, taking a sip from the bitter liquid. Needed more sugar. _It's work. You don't like work._

And as he saw his assistant coming through the door Jarvis held open in a rushed pace, ginger blonde hair flowing behind her, giving her look of apprehension an even more dramatic feel, he just knew it was bad news.

"Morning, Pep. What's up?" like that would lighten her mood.

"It's already lunch time, Mr Stark, despite the fact you just woke up." she huffed, walking to stand in front of him, her hold of the wooden clipboard tight in her arms. "Are you awake enough to deal with business?"

"Geez, Strawberries, relax. You know I don't worry about business because I have you for that. And I wouldn't take anyone else." he smiled confidently at her, trying to throw all that tension out of the window.

It was her turn to sigh as she lowered her head slightly in acceptance of her boss' antics. "You also know I'm allergic to strawberries. Why do you even call me that?"

"Uh, you know, reddish hair, cute little freckles, and your face becoming all blushy from getting yourself all worked up over things. There's something there." he chuckled at the redness flowing to her cheeks briefly with the comment. He really was thankful to have her around; she was fun, but got the job done, and most importantly, got him to do his. And he almost felt sorry for what she had to endure being his employee. "But I'll stop if you don't like it. I have a compiled list of things to call you I can choose from, so I don't really mind. Now come on, Ginger, spill it. What's going on?"

"The last ship of the fleet sent out to Beacon Port was supposed to arrive this morning at ten." she straightened her back and looked at him firmly, meaning to stir the conversation only through serious paths. "It was lost about twenty miles from the shore, to the west."

His eyes widened at the news; for half a second he let his mouth gap as he took it in and his brain debated over the details, the orders the captain had received and the nautical route the ships usually took to get to coast. "Again? Why were they going west? The docks are the other way, and there are reefs there that can't be seen when the tide's up, everyone knows that!" he put his mug down rather forcefully and started to pace back and forth. Pepper just stood there, waiting for his indignation to go down a notch. "That's why they're called the Sinking Teeth, for God's sake; they sink ships!" He paused for a moment and inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly to calm himself down. "Shit, just… was anything saved? Were there any survivors?"

Her breath caught for a moment and she resisted the urge to avert her gaze, though it softened. "… 17 out of the crew of 95 men. The others are presumed dead." Her eyes shadowed with sadness as she looked down at her notes. "…There will be a memorial service at sundown that I've taken the liberty to arrange for the families."

"Good work, Pepper." Tony walked up her again and put a firm hand on her shoulder to show his appreciation for her efforts. The touch transmitted merely the close friendship they shared, but Pepper felt a bit of the strain lift. "I'm going. Will you come with me?" He met her blue gaze with his; it was clear he wanted her to accompany him, but he also knew how hard it was for her. This had been going on for months now, a year maybe? The lives lost were starting to weight. "I understand if you don't wan-"

"It's fine, Tony, of course I'll go. I want to pay my respects as well." Pepper smiled at him reassuringly, and he found himself smiling back. _If only we could turn back time as easily as we do this_, he thought, about the way they could comfort each other, and the fact that nothing could be done for the people who had lost their loved ones just made it sting worse. He released his grip on her shoulder and walked past her into the bathroom, to get ready for the long day ahead of him.

* * *

The memorial ceremony was both heart-breaking and professional. Pepper had, like always, covered every aspect of the service personally, inspecting and directing the whole thing by herself. There was a wooden stage on the beach, decorated in white and black cloths, and white lilies and red roses in perfect funeral wreaths arranged at the front; the reverend in charge of the procession, also wearing black robes with a white neckpiece around his shoulders and a large cross over his torso, spoke to the seemingly hundreds of people present who had come to mourn for the lost, in prayers to the Lord for the salvation of their souls. The sun hadn't gone down completely yet, tinging the cloud traced sky in shades of orange and red. Weeping widows clung to their relatives and friends for a sense of peace, pulling their children close in their embrace out of protective instinct, and brides left unmarried tried to calm the agony of the mothers who cried for their sons along with the feeling of abandonment and solitude that whirled within their chests.

Tony sat close to Pepper at the back of the stage, with Jarvis standing on his side. They, like everyone else, were covered in black, save for the white handkerchief that peeked out of Tony's front pocket, where at the tip could be discerned the initials 'A.E.S.' embroidered in golden thread. Even though he wasn't a man of God or religion, he prayed with the rest of them when his turn came. He exalted the sailors' bravery and value in his speech with sentiment. All the families were offered a compensation, and Tony stressed that no amount of money would be enough to erase their pain, but the least he could do was provide for them. The priest spoke again after him, bringing along more pleas and implorations for the dead men.

Soon the sun was gone and it was time for the boats with lit candles, flower arrangements and some personal belongings retrieved or provided by the families to be sent off to the sea. Tony went first to the line of the water, followed by Pepper and Jarvis, halting at the pull on one of his sleeves when a little girl came to him, tear streaked cheeks and ragged clothing, holding a single lily in her tiny hand. To everyone's surprise, he caressed the poor child's face, picked her up and kept walking into the water, to the bark with the Stark Fleet flag hoisted at the tip and the largest bouquet. He took the lily from the girl, involving it in his handkerchief, and threw it inside. Then he released the rope that kept the boat from floating away and, holding the little girl close, pushed it and sent it on its way. The reverend blessed the boats as they were set out one by one; he could only stroke her hair when she latched on to his neck, sobbing quietly, the word _'Daddy'_ barely perceptible.

"He's with God now, honey. And he'll always be looking out for you, remember that."

* * *

"Okay, I've made up my mind: I'm gonna do something about this." Tony spoke up after being unusually quiet. He hadn't said another word since he got out of the water and told them he wanted to go home. Pepper and Jarvis had, of course, understood from the look of consternation he held during the whole drive back to the mansion that his mind was circling around the problem at hand and trying to find a solution for it. There was no stopping the man when he decided something needed fixing.

"Tony, you don't mean-" Pepper started, somewhat alarmed, but was cut short.

"That's exactly what I mean, Pep. I'm joining the next ship we send out." he took off his coat and handed it to Jarvis, walking behind the decorated screen at the corner of his room to rid himself of his soaked trousers. "I need to figure out why the hell this keeps happening, especially now that it's become more frequent. If it's the currents then we need to change the track; if it's the weather, we'll have to think of a way to use it to our advantage."

Jarvis took the opportunity to opine as he handed him a clean pair to switch into. "Sir, if I may, that is rather reckless of you. Were it to happen again with you aboard-"

"I know, I know, but I'll have an escape route, a rowboat I can throw off board, something like that."

"And you plan to row all the way back to land?" Jarvis inquired, clearly not convinced.

"Yeah well, someone has to. But my main goal here is _not to let_ _the ship crash_, so I won't even be needing it. It's just so you won't worry your pretty little heads about it." he walked back from behind the dark carved oak frame with a bold smile that seemed to serve to convince him rather than his friends. Pepper sighed in defeat.

"Let it be, Jarvis; if he's set on it, I doubt anything we say will make a difference." she got up from the armchair close to the bookshelves and the door, opposite from where the other two were standing, picked up her laced hat and turned to Tony, unable to hide the concern in her voice. "Just promise you'll be careful."

"Will do, pumpkin." he grins at the face she makes, successfully distracting her from nagging him into compliance. "Don't like it? How about carrot then?"

"I… Why do you always think of food when you're addressing me?"

"I don't, it's not my fault that's what comes to mind when I see you. Though I'm actually hungry now." he turns his head to his butler, "Let's hurry dinner up, Jarvis."

"Certainly, sir." Jarvis leaves with a slight bow of his head.

"I lost my appetite. I think I'll call it in early today." Pepper says while tucking her hair behind her ear. She feels drained after all the preparations and the ceremony, and she would have more work waiting for her in the morning.

"No way." Tony shook his head as he walked to her and grabbed her arms, keeping her in place, staring straight into her eyes. "If I gotta eat, you gotta eat. Now come on." he led her to the dining hall.

She really couldn't do anything about it once Tony made up his mind. Which meant she would have to arrange his _cruise_, much to her disliking.

* * *

Everything was silent. The darkness that had entranced itself into the water made it harder to distinguish the blurry movements of the fish, the dancing of the seaweeds, even the obstacles in one's way. However, through the dark was visible a faint spark, turning into more of a flash than a glimmer as the distance closed in. He could do that much on his own: summon a stable source of green light to guide him on his way to the remains of that morning.

It had taken him more than he wished to rid himself of his self-proclaimed parents and _loving_ brother. That thick headed dimwit of muscle and arrogance and righteousness angered him to no end. How dared he call the rulers out on what he was doing? They disapproved, but only because they were too blind to see the value of the wonders he gathered. He was not fond of humans; but seen as he was not fond of others of his kin either, he found himself more interested in the manmade workings than the items that surrounded him all his life, that he could understand and explain in a split second without a moment's thought.

His eyes glistened a different tint of beryl when he detected the dark structure wedged between the familiar rocks that made up his personal domain. He had claimed those treacherous spikes and the surrounding waters as his own, and even if he hadn't, others would still not approach; it was far too close to land to be considered 'safe'. But, if he could allow himself to sing his own praises, it wasn't all that safe for humans either. Just consider all the fools he'd witched into sailing there.

He swam more keenly toward it, wanting to delve in the loots, but paying attention to every shape and detail, wondering for an instant how it was that such a large, wooden, solid body could keep afloat; he had not yet unveiled that mystery. He glided around the large vessel, taking in the enormous construction and its sails already torn by the current, the main and fore masts broken at the bottom and crossed, tips resting on the ocean floor, ropes dangling ever so slowly. He dashed gracefully down, approaching one of the top portholes to peer inside, and reached his hand to touch the rusting metal circle when a thunderous roar caught his ear.

"LOKI!"

With a flip of this long and elegant tail, he turned. "Oh, you came to rummage the spoils with me, _brother_? I would be pleased to share. Or were you tailing me, so zealously following Odin's orders?" his grin went from welcoming to sour in a span of seconds and his lips twitched.

"Father did not request me to chase after you, but he knows well what you have done." the blonde muscled merman swan rapidly to his side. His looks, as well as his tail, contrasted against the other's; whereas one was pale, dark haired and possessed an emerald green on both his eyes and his rear, his brother's skin was darker, as if tanned by the sun, he was fair and his irises and fin where the deep blue of the clear afternoon sky. "Do you not understand how you endanger yourself and our realm with your actions?"

Loki scoffed. "Of course, the realm is all the mighty Thor ever truly cares about, isn't it? Worry not; it will be yours to protect one day soon." he looked away from his brother's troubled gaze and went back to inspecting the curious round window, pulling at the side to trigger the opening.

"What I worry first and foremost is your safety, brother." the blonde said, placing a strong, yet uncertain hand on the other's shoulder, an expression of hurt lingering on his features. Not achieving an answer, he moved his hands to the metal hoop and pulled hard; not only did he open it, he ripped it off its hinges. Thrown aback by the motion, Loki quickly recovered his composure and took the porthole out of his brother's grip to look at it attentively. It was heavier than it seemed. "Will you be taking that back, to store it in your cave of human oddities?"

"Yes." he answered, not removing his eyes from it. "Thank you. I had yet to collect one of these."

"I cannot comprehend your interest in it. It is merely a metal circle with a transparent layer on it." Thor frowned.

"True, but it sits well as a decorative object. Come, I will show you far more interesting things." Loki's lips curled lightly into a small smile, genuine, Thor noted, and curious as well he followed his little brother inside through the entry in the deck. He also ended up carrying the window because it gave the impression of being too much for the other to bear, despite his protests.

The raven haired merman browsed and shuffled between everything he found, assembling a few more knick-knacks to take with him before they left. Thor still had trouble understanding the reason behind so much interest, but it had been too long since they last had such a peaceful time together.

* * *

After their trip to the hidden grotto near the Sinking Teeth to drop off the new "rewards" Loki had chosen, albeit planning to return for more, and having taken the time to arrange them between the piles of junk he had collected over the years, which made Thor hang close to the round rock used as a door and constantly peer over his shoulder in fear someone might be looking for them out there, they found themselves sliding across the halls of the golden underwater palace, talking as they used to when they were fingerlings. Thor had to admit he _liked_ it, the fact that they could get along like old times because Loki's spirits had been lifted. But the cost still felt way too high.

And Loki was about to pay the first instalment.

An older merman came up to them, cutting into their conversation, and the adorned armour over his shoulders and arms, allied to the intricately carved spear of metal and coral he carried, gave away his position as one of Odin's private guards. "The Allfather requires words with his sons." he stated flatly.

The mood changed, and it could only go downhill from there, he knew it. It wasn't the first time Loki was called to the king's presence because of his behaviour; and knowing his brother, it would hardly be the last. He nodded to the guard and made his way to the audience chamber after him.

Once their presence was announced, Odin gestured the guards to leave. Both mermen swam forward and bowed as they got to the throne, a closed fist over their heart in salute. Odin set his single eye on Loki.

"I have heard news, son, that do not please me." his deep tone easily rumbled through the hall, his voice firm. "It is unsettling that you would, again, place yourself in harm's way; and for as much as I have tried, I fear I am incapable of understanding your reasons."

"Shall I abstain from telling you myself then?" his words leaked a challenge, voice steady as well. He was aware of what he did, for the most part. And he was stubborn, always had been.

"Do not cross me, Loki. I have warned you against leaving Asgard in favour of some worthless artefacts." Odin seemed to be holding back his aggravation, not wanting to succumb to the provocations thrown at him.

"They are only worthless to those blind to their value, _Father_." he smirked. "If you were merely to-"

"I want nothing of it near this kingdom, or of you! We have no need for, nor should we want them!" Thor flinched as his father's voice seemed to crack the ground and walls around them.

Loki, however, would not stand down. "Why do you fear humans to this extent!? We have power beyond what they could ever conceive, yet you restrict us to these obscure and cold depths as if we were weak, when we could have everything we willed once-"

"SILENCE!" and at that even Loki seemed to shrink, wanting to disappear into a hole on the floor until their father's rage had been appeased, and Thor figured he wouldn't mind joining him. Although it wasn't directed at him, he knew he was in almost as much trouble, being the older brother and not preventing Loki from doing everything that struck his fancy.

"You are hereby forbidden to leave the palace until you comprehend the severity of your actions! And should I hear a mention of you outside these walls…" Odin's speech fades before he finishes the idea, not wavering, just harsh and cautionary. "Leave."

Thor, while more than empathizing with his father, couldn't help but try to ease his brother's punishment, dreading he would wither if he was confined for too long. "Father-" but he doesn't get past the first word when that single eyed gaze falls upon him. Instead, he swallows dryly.

Weary, Odin turns his back on them, realising he had stood and slid forward sometime during the argument, and makes for the throne again to rest his heart, out of his children's sight.

"… You cannot imprison me; you do not own that right." Loki spoke up, tense, his brother desperately trying to grab hold of his hand and drag him out before things became worse. Odin halted and felt the pierce of the emerald eyes, he knew trembling with fury, on him without so much as a glance to confirm it. "And what you fail to see in all of this is how misplaced I am in _your_ castle, in _your _realm, and in this wretched thing you call a _family_."

Loki spun abruptly, out of Thor's reach, and left the audience chamber as fast and collected as he could. If there was one advantage to living underwater, it was the fact that the stinging tears of twisted feelings that he hated were so easily dispersed, and went unnoticed.


End file.
